


Days Feel Like Years

by Taateli



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taateli/pseuds/Taateli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam remembers what they used to have. This fic is inspired by Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks. You should listen it while you read: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3LGtJfSMjA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Day

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
 _I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
 _So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_  
 _The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
_ _It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Adam walked around in his house. Los Angeles was having the darkest and rainiest evening for ages. He looked out of the window and sighed. Raindrops were hitting the windows so hard that it was impossible to see anything else than fog and greyness. It had been Adam’s day off, which he had really waited for. After recordings in studio, interviews and other work he had felt exhausted and thought he finally could reload some of his energy. But it was nothing he expected. The morning had started with rain and there wasn’t any better weather in sight. When he finally had some space for his own thoughts, all the memories from the past rushed over him. He felt so lonely. 

_And some days I can't even trust myself_  
 _It's killing me to see you this way_  
 _'Cause though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_  
 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

When was the last time he had talked with Sauli? A week ago? Or a month? Several months? He couldn’t keep up with the time flowing and leaving him behind. It was after Sauli had won Dancing on Ice Finland. Adam had seen the news online and called Sauli. He was in hurry because they had a big celebration dinner with the whole crew. He didn’t have time to talk. “Congratulations, you deserve it” Adam had said. After that he hadn’t heard anything of Sauli. Sometimes he found himself staring at his Facebook chat like waiting for something to pop up. Nothing happened. Sauli was never online.

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
 _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
 _Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
 _We used to play outside when we were young_  
 _And full of life and full of love._

Adam fell back to the sofa from where he had gotten up just a while ago. There was nothing to do. He remembered how Sauli used to smile and feed him popcorn when they were watching movies or True Blood. They liked to cuddle a lot. Adam shrugged for the memory. It felt like it had been ages since he was in love. He barely remembered how it felt to be so happy. He thought about their talks which continued till the dawn. How they made love for hours. How he had said in the interview that it felt impossible to live without his other half. Adam felt something burning behind his eyes. A single teardrop landed on his knee. 

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
 _Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_  
 _'Cause though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

What had happened to them? Everything had faded away slowly. Adam had always been thinking of taking Sauli out to that new restaurant. Or to a vacation. After the album was recorded. Then after the PR tour was over. And then was the world tour… It was always tomorrow. Quick kisses, short phone calls and messages left on table. That was what their relationship had become. One day Adam found Sauli crying on the sofa. That was the night they had their last long talk. The next day Sauli was gone.

_Hey!_  
 _Don't listen to a word I say_  
 _Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_

Adam’s heart was heavy when he dragged himself in front of his computer screen. He googled “Sauli Koskinen” and couldn’t understand himself doing it. “Sauli Koskiselle oma talkshow!” the headlines screamed. Adam used translator. Oh. He had gotten his own talkshow. In Finland. Adam closed his eyes. He knew he should be happy. Sauli had always dreamed about this. Dreamed about making his career on his own, showing everyone that he had what it takes. Adam had always known he had it. Sauli was special. Something that faith had given him, but when everything seemed finally to be okay, it had been taken away from him.

_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
 _I watched you disappear_  
 _All that's left is the ghost of you._  
 _Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
 _There's nothing we can do_  
 _Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
 _Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
 _Please hang around_  
 _I'll see you when I fall asleep_

“Goodbye, Sauli” Adam whispered to the smiling and beaming picture which was attached to the article.  


“I will not forget you.”  


He turned off the computer before the tears watered the keyboard.

_Hey!_  
 _Don't listen to a word I say_  
 _Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_  
 _Don't listen to a word I say_  
 _Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli gets surprised.

”Sauli! Noora’s water broke, we are going to hospital!”

“Do this, today is our only chance to get that interview. They call in 5 minutes!” Sauli’s boss yelled and threw a paper at him while he and Sauli’s pregnant colleague hurried out of the door.

“Wait, what? Who calls? What interview?” Sauli tried to ask but it was too late. The piece of paper only had a phone number on it. He had just come back to office after his month long entertainment road trip tour with Katri, and he was completely lost. He hadn’t got any idea of what was happening in his work place. He had been working as an entertainment reporter in an office after his talk show had ended. It was his dream job; lot of fun interviews, writing, filming and other assignments which Sauli enjoyed very much.

“I have to make interview in 5 minutes and I have no idea what is the subject and who is calling. Fuck!” Sauli cursed and rushed over to Noora’s table to see if there are any papers. He saw nothing. 

“Oh well, I can handle this, I like to talk” Sauli smirked and chose not to panic. Soon the phone was ringing. 

“Viihdesanomat” Sauli answered calmly and tried to sound professional.

“Hi, this is Mary Jones from USA. Are you ready for the interview?” 

“Oh? Yes, yes I am, I guess” Sauli replied and got a bit confused since he didn't know that the interview was going to be in English.

“Great, I will connect to Adam now” cheery voice said and was quickly gone.

“Adam? Adam who?” Sauli wondered but got his answer sooner than he expected.

“Hello, this is Adam Lambert!” said happy voice in the other end.

Sauli’s mouth dropped open. He felt blood rushing in his veins and all the words in the world decided to disappear from his brain. For once in his life he didn't know what to say.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come with a reason.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” said the voice. 

“Uhm… Adam? This is… This is Sauli” Sauli closed his eyes and wondered how he could ever explain this.

“Huh? Sauli!? Is that really you?” Adam sounded very surprised. Sauli was thinking if that was a good or a bad surprise.

“Yes Adam, it’s me” Sauli sighed and explained everything that had happened in his office.

“Oh wow, you must be just as surprised as I am” Adam chuckled. “It has been like a year and half since I heard from you. Well, how are you? How has life treated you?” 

Sauli told Adam everything about his talk show and his new job. Adam said “wow” and “really?” just in the right places. It felt good talking to him after so long time. Sauli asked about Adam’s work and got to hear about his new album that was going to be published very soon and about all the projects he had going on. 

“Sauli, my assistant is yelling me that I have to stop talking; I have five other interviews to do today. There is already someone waiting at the other line.”

“Fuck, the interview! My boss will kill me!” Sauli started to sound desperate; his boss had been very strict saying that this was their only chance to get that interview. “Could you call again? Like tomorrow?”

“Sauli, my schedule is fully booked. I think my assistant is trying to kill me with this workload.” 

“Oh…” Sauli made a wry face. His boss would not like this at all.

“But hey, what if I skype you tomorrow? At evening? Maybe I can use some of my valuable spare time to save you from trouble.” Sauli could hear that Adam just smirked.

“Would you do that? I’d love to hear more about your current life.” Sauli was relieved and smiled.

“Of course, I also want know everything about you!” 

Adam sounded sincere, so Sauli accepted the offer. They hung up the phones.

“Some things in life are really unexpected” Sauli thought to himself. He smiled. But his smile slowly faded away when he started to think why he actually hadn’t talked to Adam for long time. He couldn’t find a reason. After he flew to Finland to participate in Dancing on Ice he was very busy. They skyped sometimes, but then it just… it just faded away. They had been saying “We will always be friends” to each other lots of times, but actions were stronger than words. Sauli was sad. He had never meant to let that happen. How he could have become a stranger to a man who had once changed his life? 

“This is not the first time when Adam Lambert suddenly appears in my life”. Sauli decided to cheer up and embrace all the funny little coincidences in life. “I will make this friendship a strong one. He hasn't deserved anything less”. 

Now smiling again he continued his work.


End file.
